<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From famish to pekish by PumpkinkQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670215">From famish to pekish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinkQueen/pseuds/PumpkinkQueen'>PumpkinkQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Counter Sex, Established Relationship, Kitchen Sex, Living Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Seductive Lio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:22:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinkQueen/pseuds/PumpkinkQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The word has been saved and life is going back to normal. Aside that nothing is like before in Galo’s life anymore; starting from his seductive boyfriend who look committed to distracting him from dishes.<br/>-<br/>This story join The Hot Wave contes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From famish to pekish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <a href="https://ibb.co/qWkp0Q2"></a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, Galo had a problem, two to be precise, but they were consequential. The first one was a certain blond which was half-naked pressed on his side. He was doing dishes and with the whole apartment for themselves, Lio had to plaster himself to his side. He was wearing one of Galo’s sweaters, it was a long way past his hips, covering the small body to half of his white tights. Since it was too big one shoulder was exposed and Galo was fighting the temptation to stare.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to keep me company.” He said his mouth dry, he could barely take his mind off sex since they started doing it all around the clock; he didn’t want to come out as a horny animal but he couldn’t be helped it if Lio keeps wandering around in some stage of undress.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, I’m still a little bit famish.” Said the ex burnish. “Maybe I can eat a banana…” Galo swallowed, a small hand touched his exposed pectoral sliding down allusive.</p>
<p>“We don’t have bananas…” the hand pressing around the edge of his trousers.</p>
<p>“Well, I think there is one left.” Fingers closed on his erection, his second problem which had been standing there the whole time, the trousers doing a poor job hiding his girth. Galo looked down at him to met his lustful glare. </p>
<p>Maybe he wasn’t the only animal, that made two of them. He grabbed Lio pushing against the counter to kiss him, his wet hands drying as they scrubbed against the sweater on his back. Lio welcomed his tongue his mouth already open.</p>
<p>They turned again as Lio went down on his knees gracefully.</p>
<p>He looked so good between Galo’s legs, the night before he warmed Galo’s cock through the whole movie, the firefighter kept a hand between his hair wondering how he turned out to be so lucky.</p>
<p>He opened Galo’s zip taking down together his trousers and his underwear. When they first started this relationship the blond had zero experience in giving heads so he made his mission to refine his technique, the firefighter was very pleased with his progress. He looked up to Galo as he pressed a kiss to the other’s penis. His hand went to the dip between Galo’s hip and groin, holding him in place. His pink lips looked so innocent opening to swallow him, the blue-haired man almost came on the spot by the sight. Lio made slurping noises bobbing his head for a minute his eyes closed as he was tasting something delicious.</p>
<p>He pulled his mouth off the cock and went to pull his balls into his mouth, sucking on them with force one at the time, stroking the other one with his small fingers, just like Galo liked it.</p>
<p>The firefighter tried to spread his legs wider, but his legs were effectively imprisoned. He again started to push the trousers down, but Lio went back on his cock and he could just press his hands in his hair moaning shamelessly. </p>
<p>He wanted to fuck that hot mouth so much but he wasn’t sure he had a saying in the matter.</p>
<p>“Lio…” He called applying a little bit of pressure on his scalp just to gave the idea.</p>
<p>The ex burnish smirked around him, relaxing his posture and holding his hips.</p>
<p>Galo gave a tentative thrust forward to see if he was in any discomfort but when he didn’t saw any kind of struggle he just went for it. Lio, let him thrust in and out f his mouth with spastic jerks and loud moans that could probably be heard through walls. Fingers curled into his hair and pulled as he gets closer to orgasm. Galo had flickering spots in front of his eyes the climax approaching fast. His cock is thick and heavy on Lio's tongue and the blond did his best to hollow his cheeks around the shaft and suck as hard as he can.</p>
<p>He pressed his head against his pube forcing his way in the tight throat, howling as he released. Lio held to his hips digging into his skin with his nails as he swallowed him milking him to the last drop before letting his cock out with a pop.</p>
<p>He licked his lips in an obscene gesture. Galo looked at him in disbelief with glassy eye and jelly legs.</p>
<p>“Now I’m full.” Said the little tease before Galo dragged him on his feet to lift him on the counter.</p>
<p>He kissed him tasting himself on his tongue his head still full with immages of his boyfriend on his knees. </p>
<p>His kisses trailed down toward the shoulder and finally he bite the exposed skin; his hands slid under the sweater finding Lio’s sentsitive nipples.</p>
<p>“Gaaalo…Nnn…” Lio was trembling under his assault, he was weak to stimulation on his chest, one memorable night Galo even managed to having him cumming only by sucking and playing with the small buttons.</p>
<p>He kept his body from pressing against him and Lio’s small hips thrust in the air looking for friction. The blond called his name pleading but Galo kept him waiting a little bit more, he loved to have him so needy.</p>
<p>Finally he wandered down with a hand sneaking inside Lio’s sweatpants. </p>
<p>“Aah!” Lio let out a strong moan when his fingers found his hardness working him hard. “Galo, slow down, I’m gonnaaaah,” instead Galo went at it faster sucking his neck while he pressed him against the cupboard.</p>
<p>“Galo! Galo! Aaaah!” He came with a scream his body shaking and Galo didn’t stop working him into overstimulation as a payback for his teasing. Lio’s leg kicked the hair while he tried to pussh him away but it was useless agianst Galo strength.</p>
<p>When he slow down Lio’s eyes were tearfull his body limp and sensitive. </p>
<p>Galo kissed him in forgiveness before lifting him to take him on the couch. </p>
<p>“Mmh, Galo?” Called Lio after a while, coming back to his senses. He stretched like a cat turning between his arms to face him with a little devious smirk. “After all I’m still a little pekish.” He said against his lips before they went for a round two.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>